Melodía de amor
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¡Quiero que enamores a la panadera! —Chloé tenía su mirada altiva y sus dos manos en posición de jarra. /Él era perfecto, Luka era el indicado para que Marinette se aparte de Adrien para siempre. / La melodía recién estaba iniciando... [Lukloe] [Lukanette] [Adrinette] [Chlodrien]
1. Chapter 1

Luka.

Ese era el chico que ha estado buscando. Uno que perturbe el corazón de la panadera con solo una mirada. Si, él sería la persona perfecta para que Marinette olvide de una vez por todas de Adrien.

No era como Nathaniel que a pesar de que sus sentimientos por ella son fuerte, causando que la dibuje todo el maldito tiempo, el punto es que el hecho de que sea tímido y que Marinette no le dé ni la hora. Era un factor que influía mucho en la decisión de que no funcionaria. A decir verdad Nathaniel servía -puede ser- para la misión de Chloé cuando estaba akumatizado porque ahí tenía el coraje que le faltaba para luchar por sus sentimientos, para hacer que la panadera lo mire, sino el pintor estaría detrás de la libreta todo el tiempo, soñando por algo que no llegara.

Y Luka. Oh... el chico que ha esperado.

La encandilaba con la mirada, con solo el roce de una cuerda. La volvía gelatina con pocos gestos. ¡La tenia!

Por eso, no iba a dejar escapar su oportunidad, lo siguió y antes de que ingrese a ese bote. Lo llamó.

"Luka"

Él se giró y la miró despreocupadamente. ¿Ese era el tipo que estaba enamorada la panadera? Ahora que lo veía de cerca no era muy apuesto. Bueno no como Adrien, nadie se igualaba e él y si se veía un poco genial con la guitarra detrás de su espalda, pero tampoco era para enamorarse al instante y cambiarlo por Adrinkis.

Bueno, no importa.

Dio pasos firmes y largos, parándose enfrente de él.

—¡Quiero que enamores a la panadera! —Chloé tenía su mirada altiva y sus dos manos en posición de jarra.

Él era perfecto, Luka era el indicado para que Marinette se aparte de Adrien para siempre. Cuanto más lo miraba, mas estaba segura. El aludido alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Ahora fue el turno de Chloé de alzar una ceja ¿No la conocía?

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **No tenía planeado escribir esto... (Solo iba a hacer un one-shot) pero más me imaginaba escenas para un fic largo (no tan largo)**

 **Por eso bienvenido Luloe ( Luka x Chloé) Creo que me volví demente al escribir esta ¿pareja? que no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, pero así es la vida.**

 **Como cuando me imagine Lila x Chat y me dieron ganas de escribirlos, pero nunca lo hice o Kagami x Marinette. Sí, mi mente es multishipper. Y esto nació pensando así...**

 **Si Chloé y Chat Noir es pareja. Lukanette es posible.**

 **Si Chloé y Luka es pareja. Adrinette es posible.**

 **Cualquier cosa, pero así nació esta pareja. *Pulgar arriba***

 **No sé porque pero me emociona escribir parejas Crack es como un reto con el mundo. Muajajaja.**

 **Y si no ven que tienen mucho común, solo diré que los dos se pintan las uñas(?) xD**

 **PD: Me refiero a "pareja" es que tendrán mucha interacción juntos. ¿Pareja romántica? tintes tendrá como todas las demás, no diré mas porque hago spoiler al mundo.**

 **PD2: Estoy emocionada por ver Infinite War *.* (Mañana, mañana la voy a ver) ¿Alguien más? Si la vieron... ¡No me hagan spoiler! y otra cosa ¿vieron Oye Arnold la película de la jungla con doblaje latino? En un principio no me gustaron las voces, pero tenían su parecido así que me termine acostumbrando. (Aunque no fue lo mismo) (Más por la voz de Helga yo creí que la iban a conservar) Bue... ¡Me pareció tan corta! ¡Quiero más! Lo estrenaron el jueves, ni idea cuando será la repetición si alguien sabe (¿me lo dicen?) Me perdí 10 minutos, sé que puedo buscarla en internet, pero no hay como la tele... jejeje**

 **PD3: Hay una semana que estaré llena de pruebas así que voy a estar inactiva con el mundo. Pero... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez actualice sonámbula (?)**

 **Esto es más largo que el capítulo inicial (lo siento) pero tenía muchas cosas que decir.**

 **"Príncipe de hielo" (Si alguien lee esto) Actualizare cada 2, 3 o 4 días. (Estimado)**

 **"Heartbeat" (Si alguien lee esto) Actualizare cada 5, 6 o 7 días. (Estimado) Hoy en unas horas o minutos actualizare.**

 **"Melodía de amor" Actualizare cuando termine "príncipe de hielo" Aunque es posible que el segundo capítulo lo publique el miércoles, pero no se confíen, también puede ser el viernes o lo primero que escribí.**

 **No prometo nada, pero es probable que actualice pasado esa cantidad de tiempo.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

—¿No me conoces? —preguntó impactada, sus ojos mostrando realmente sorpresa.

Luka tenía sus manos en los bolsillos cuando la miro divertidamente.

—Realmente te pones así ¿si alguien te dice eso? —cuestionó— Niña de papi —le apodó.

Chloé frunció el ceño. Solo habían pasado minutos en su presencia y ya la sacaba de quicio. Apretó sus dientes.

—Mira, guitarrista... —empezó, pero Luka le cortó.

—Mira tú, se quién eres y estoy casi seguro que todo Paris te conoce, escuche sobre las cosas malas que hiciste y lo que le hiciste a mi hermana —repuso— No me gustas y no esperes que acepte tu extraña petición —se dio la vuelta— Adiós —pronunció levantando la mano y encaminándose hacia su hogar.

Chloé estuvo segundos pasmada sin poder moverse.

—¡Espera! —gritó y le siguió, adentrándose hacia su hogar como si nada. Miró hacia sus costados y entró a lo que parecía que era el camarote de Luka.

Por suerte no se equivocó, el susodicho estaba sobre su cama y su guitarra apoyada en su regazo, tocando con sus ojos cerrados. Chloé se quedó un rato mirándolo, sorprendida por el sonido que producía.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente en un intento de no absorberse en ese ambiente, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y carraspeó. Provocando que Luka abra los ojos y la vea con fastidio.

—¿Que estás haciendo aqui? —desdeñoso—¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? Sabes que puedo llamar a al policía ¿Verdad?

—Soy la hija del alcalde —contestó como si eso lo solucionara todo.

—¿Y vas caminando por la vida así? ¿Haciendo lo que quieres porque eres la hija del alcalde? —interrogó incrédulamente—La vida no funciona así.

—La mía sí.

Luka se mordió el labio inferior dejo su guitarra sobre la cama y se levantó de la misma.

—Te pido amablemente que te vayas —repuso colocándose enfrente de ella. No le gustaba este tipo de persona.

—No —respondió firme, sus ojos azules oscuros mirando fijamente los celestes del guitarrista— No lo hare, no hasta que aceptes.

—¿Aceptar? ¿Qué? ¿Lo de enamorar a la panadera? —su expresión era escéptica— ¿Podrías ser más clara? ¿O debo enamorar a todas las personas que hagan pan?

Chloé resopló, sin causarle gracia.

—Quiero que enamores a Marinette Dupain-Cheng —aclaró.

Esa misma aclaración que provoco que a Luka se le dilataran las pupilas y un leve rubor e imperceptible coloreara sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, guitarrista.

—Me niego —dijo— Si vas a decir algo como eso, será mejor que te vayas antes de hacerme perder más tiempo.

—¿Qué? —ahora ella fue la que articuló esa palabra— Así sin más te niegas, sabes que puedes conseguir lo que quieras al hacerme este trabajo ¿No?

—¿Soy tu empleado, niña de papi? Creo que no —expresó— Y para tu información no quiero nada de ti.

—Te puedo pagar, solo di el precio.

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? —su mirada viajó a su habitación y posó su mirada en los posters— ¿Eres fanático de Jagged Stone? Puedo conseguirte que lo conozcas, incluso que toques con él, autógrafos, fotos... solo tienes que enamorar a la panadera, es un pequeño precio, de seguro que es fácil para ti.

—¿Tu cómo puedes ser así? No pienso jugar con los sentimientos de las personas —dijo no importando lo halagador que era lo que estaba diciendo— Mi respuesta es no si aún no te quedó claro, niña de papi y ya te puedes ir.

—No, hasta que aceptes.

—No voy a hacerlo —repitió avanzando un paso, Chloé retrocedió sin poder evitarlo— Vete.

—No me voy a ir, hasta que aceptes.

Luka siguió avanzando, invadiendo su espacio personal, provocando que Chloé chocara contra la pared y quedara atrapada por el guitarrista. Este apoyo sus dos manos en el costado de la pared, la rubia sintió sus mejillas enrojecer -para su indignación-por la tanta cercanía que ahora tenía con el muchacho.

—¿Por qué tanto quieres que enamore a Marinette? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque esta atraída hacia ti —contestó fácilmente. Esa misma respuesta que ocasiono que Luka sintiera su corazón latir mas rápida, sus pálidas mejillas colorearse levemente— Seria fácil, ganar su corazón.

Luka trató de no dejarse engañar por esas palabras porque Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien, atracción no era nada a comparado con amor. Y no iba a ponerse a tocar una canción que Marinette no iba a escuchar.

Si alguien, le preguntaba si le gustaba Marinette, no iba a negarlo. Le gustaba, era agradable, valiente, amable, era... increíble. Pero amor, no sabía si llegaba a ese punto, pero tampoco tenía deseos de averiguarlo, no quería pelear por el amor de Marinette, si ya había un proclamado ganador.

—¿Y tú que ganarías? —preguntó más por curiosidad.

—Eso es información confidencial —desviando la mirada, no teniendo decirle algo a un extraño que no quería aceptar su halagador ofrecimiento— Si aceptas, considerare decírtelo... ¿Lo vas a hacer?

Sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Luka sonrió suavemente, se acercó a la oreja de Chloé, estremeciéndose cuando sintió su aliento chocar contra la misma: _"Vete"_ susurró.

No iba a confundir el corazón de Marinette. No iba a hacerle algo así, si el mismo no sabía lo que sentía por ella. ¿Era amor? ¿o solo cariño fraternal? No lo sabía.

La rubia apretó sus dos puños, aguantando la furia que recorría en sus venas. Una que paso a segundo plano, cuando un nombre quedo a medio pronunciar. " _Lu..."_

Articulado por Juleka Couffaine, la hermana de Luka que estaba boquiabierta por lo que observaba, petrificada, mirando la escena.

Luka cerró los ojos, desviando su cara.

 _"Mierda"_


	3. Chapter 3

El guitarrista, apartó sus manos rápidamente, no quería que su hermana malinterprete. Chloé lo empujó, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—No creas que estoy saliendo con tu hermano —le dijo claramente a Juleka que seguía paralizada en el lugar sin hablar-Mira no tenemos esa clase de relación, no somos pareja, no me gusta, lo considero arrogante...

—Mira quién habla —su voz sonando irónica.

Chloé frunció el ceño.

— Agh, ni siquiera me quiero imaginar salir con él.

—No creas que quiero hacer lo mismo... —su voz molesta— ¿Aun no te vas?

—Ya te dije que no me iba a ir, hasta que aceptes.

Ella se plantó firmemente en el suelo con los brazos cruzados. No aceptando un "no" por respuesta. Por otra parte, Luka observaba a su hermana viendo la situación con clara interrogante.

—Mira, lo considerare si te disculpas con mi hermana.

—¿Eh? —articularon al unísono las mencionadas.

—Lo que escuchaste, quiero que te disculpes por todo lo le hiciste pasar, que sea sincero y salga de tu corazón. Debes tener uno ¿no?

—Claro que tengo uno -espetó- ¡Y bien! si quieres que me disculpe lo hare.

Giró su cuello, aún teniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, miró fijamente a Juleka.

—P-por todo lo que te hice pasar y se te hice sentir mal por eso... y-yo... y-yo —su lengua se trababa mientras sentía un ardor en sus mejillas al sentir como Luka lo observaba— L-lo s-si... —no podía. Sentía que era rebajarse, había pasado mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no consideraba que lo había hecho había sido malo. Pero... — ¡Lo siento! —exclamó en un grito que hizo respingar a Juleka.

Luka miró atónito la situación.

—¡Ya lo hice! —mirándolo al guitarrista.

—Eso fue horrible.

—¿Qué? Fue sincero.

—¿Que parte?

—Bueno, no importa, tú dijiste que ibas a aceptar si me disculpaba, ya lo hice, así que es un trato.

—Yo te dije que lo iba a considerar, lo considere y mi respuesta es no.

—¿Qué? Agh...

Pronunció al darse cuenta que estaba jugando con ella.

—Esto no se queda así —apuntándolo con su dedo— Vas a aceptar.

Y se fue de ahí, chocando el hombro de Juleka con la ida dignidad. Luka observándola, esbozo un atisbo de una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Que fue eso? —la voz de Juleka resonó en la habitación. Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Solo una petición de una niña mimada —Al ver que su hermana tenía curiosidad por la petición. Él negó con la cabeza— Solo son tonterías y cree que soy el indicado para hacerlo. No te preocupes, no pienso aceptar.

Juleka no cuestionó más, aunque minutos antes, nunca creyó que iba a ver a su hermano así, siempre era tan calmado, tranquilo. Nunca lo había visto exaltado, molesto. Chloé había sacado una faceta que nunca vio de su hermano, a pesar de que no era la mejor. Sin querer darle más importancia se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Luka estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, al rato, rió.

Rió recordando su patética disculpa... preguntándose en su interior que quería conseguir al él enamorar Marinette ¿Que ganaría ella? Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que quería conseguir con ello.

 **...**

Días después se dio cuenta, era un poco obvio, a decir verdad. Un chico. Esa era la respuesta y caminando por el parque se dio cuenta que chico.

Adrien Agreste, modelo de Paris, hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste.

Estando la niña de papi, colgada de su brazo. Una acción que claramente le disgustaba al chico y Marinette a un lado, sus puños apretados, molesta.

Seguramente a causa de una interrupción, causada por la hija del alcalde. Al ver como Marinette estaba, decidió intervenir.

—Hola —saludó levantando la mano casual en general, para luego mirar a cada uno— Hola, M-Ma-Ma-Marinette —ella se sonrojo por como la había llamado y respondió con un tímido "hola", luego fue por Adrien, quien no expresaba celos. Dijo "Hola" sonriendo amablemente -pobre Marinette y luego la rubia-Hola, niña de papi.

—Hola, guitarrista —su voz estaba llena de resentimiento.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —tomando su brazo, sin delicadeza— Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste.

Chloé lo miró sorprendida ¿Iba a aceptar?

—Vamos —espetó Luka y se llevó sin dejar que pueda rechazar, aunque no lo iba a hacer, ya que iba a aceptar su propuesta.

—Así que al final vas a aceptar —dijo Chloé cuando de un tramo bastante largo, habían dejado de caminar— ¿Y?¿Vas a decir algo?

Al notar como el guitarrista estaba callado por un minuto.

—La verdad, es que sigo en negativa, solo quería dejar a Marinette y Adrien un momento a solas. Chloé quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Estúpido! —insultó comenzando a caminar de regreso, pero no estaban.

—Pensé que las de tu clase, tenía un boquita más linda —ella le mando una fría mirada.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó— ¿Por qué hiciste una cosa así?

—No es obvio, para que te des cuenta que no estoy de tu lado y que no voy a aceptar tu petición, no voy a hacer que sea mía o algo así —en ese momento, Marinette apareció detrás suyo. Chloé se dio cuenta como sus ojos dilatados demostraban. Luka, no al estar de espaldas— No estoy enamorado de Marinette.

Chloé sonrió soberbiamente, al ver como Marinette estaba boquiabierta, inmóvil por lo que había hecho.

—Heriste sus sentimientos.

Al oír eso, se dio media vuelta y pudo ver los ojos atónitos de Marinette, quien sin saber qué otra cosa que hacer, se dio media vuelta y empezó a trotar.

Luka al observar su huida, no dudo ir tras ella.

 _"Así que no estás enamorado de ella ¿Eh?"_

Pensó Chloé al ver como la perseguía.


End file.
